


Acceptable Answers

by maddiebug



Series: Vaguely based off of John Mulaney quotes [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oop, adrienette - Freeform, au where they took bio class because thats my favorite science, based on a john mulaney quote, i realized i didnt tag this at all, no beta we die like men, not an apbio au, sorry lol, studying au, they get stuff done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: AU After Marinette flunks a Biology test, she has to have tutoring sessions until her grades improve.Luckily, her tutor is Adrien Agreste. He's a nerd. A cute nerd though. Unluckily, he makes it impossible to focus on studying. He's distracting without even trying. Hes nice and funny and perfect.And Marinette finds herself falling for him a little more every day.Adrien meanwhile, can't think of any other way to explain mitosis and is about ready to lose it. He knows Marinette is smart, but whenever she's around him, she acts dumb. Its frustrating... at least she's cute."Listen. I don't know it.""I'm sure you do. Just think for a moment.""I don't know it. I know you told me." Marinette shook her head. "But I have head a very long day. I am very small. And I have no money. So you can imagine the kind of stress I'm under.""Okay." Adrien laughed. "But you're doing great with this review, Mari."





	Acceptable Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay once again, I would like to thank John mulaney.
> 
> "But when you’re a little kid, you can’t say, “I don’t know.” You should be able to. That should be an acceptable answer on a test. You should be able to write in, “I don’t know. I know you told me. But I have had a very long day. I am very small. And I have no money. So you can imagine the kind of stress that I am under.” Or if it’s one of those true or false questions, you should be able to add a third option which is, “Who’s to say?”

Marinette raised her hand. "Mrs. Bustier, I think there's a typo."

"I double checked my work Marinette. That's the grade that you got."

Marinette looked at her paper again. "That's impossible. I've never gotten less than an A"

"You've also been absent a lot."

Marinette nodded. "Is there anyway to make up some points on the test?"

"You'll just have to do better on the next one."

Marinette groaned. "But my test average is a 20% in this class right now."

"It's certainly not the lowest." Mrs. Bustier pulled out a textbook. "Now, class if you could turn to page 394..."

"I have to improve my grades."

"Marinette. It takes time."

Marinette frowned. "Fine."

"If you'd like, I could schedule for one of my advanced students to tutor you."

"That might help."

"I'm sure Adrien would be more than willing to help."

"Adrien... Agreste?" Marinette almost yelled. She couldn't deal with Adrien. Not as her tutor. She had a huge distracting crush on him. "Yeah, I'm sure that won't be distracting at all."

"He's my best student." Mrs Bustier's patience was wearing thin. "You guys can meet after school. I'm sure that he can help improve your study habits."

Marinette was about to announce that she had perfectly good study habits, thank you very much, when she remembered why her grades were so low in the first place. 

She did her work, on time, but often procrastinated. She also had the problem of akuma. She was sometimes up all night saving Paris. She was always exhausted after a fight.

So yes, while pre-Ladybug Marinette had had perfectly good study habits, post-Ladybug Marinette definitely needed some work. 

She begrudgingly bit her cheek and listened to the lecture.

...

Marinette sat next to the blonde. She held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Marinette. You must be Adrien?"

"Nice to meet you." He smiled. "So, you need help in Biology?"

"I wouldn't say I need help."

"You're struggling?"

"I just... keep getting distracted."

"I get that." Adrien nodded. Sometimes I can't focus. You just have to breathe and find your focus."

Marinette took a breath.

He laughed. "I didn't mean that you have to literally take a deep breath."

"What did you mean?"

"You're tense. You need to calm down."

"I can't be calm when I'm talking about biology."

"Okay." Adrien shrugged. "Then, for today, let's talk about something else. Why are you struggling? Are there any problems that I can help with?"

"I mean, other than I get really stressed from Akuma, no." Adrien gave her a weird look, as if he suspected her identity, so she added, "it's hard to focus when you know that the world is getting destroyed around you."

"Yeah. That's fur sure. I can't focus at all during Akuma Attacks."

"So how do you get everything done?"

"Well, I don't get enough sleep, but that's a personal sacrifice."

Yeah, and not one that I'm willing to take."

"Fair enough." Adrien nodded. "So how can I help you?"

"I don't know." Marinette shrugged. "Maybe we should go over the vocab?"

"That's definitely a start."

...

Slowly, their study sessions became tradition. It was a weekly thing, with Adrien bringing drinks and study materials and Marinette bringing baked goods.

Sometimes, she brought her Nintendo Switch, and all thoughts of being productive were lost to the tyranny of Mario kart.

Sometimes she seemed to understand every concept.

Sometimes she barely understood English.

...

The day before the next test, Adrien and Marinette met for a final study session. 

"Okay, Marinette, what is it?"

"I don't know?"

"That's not an acceptable answer."

"I should be able to say I don't know."

"But you do know it Marinette. We've gone over it multiple times."

"Listen. I don't know it."

"I'm sure you do. Just think for a moment."

"I don't know it. I know you told me." Marinette shook her head. "But I have head a very long day. I am very small. And I have no money. So you can imagine the kind of stress I'm under."

"Okay." Adrien laughed. "But you're doing great with this review, Mari."

"Really?"

"Yeah, only five questions left."

She nodded. "I'm ready"

Adrien sighed. "So, mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell. True or false."

Marinette shrugged. "Who's to say?"

"That's not an answer. It's true or false."

"Okay, but there should be a third option."

Adrien groaned. "Mari I thought we were making progress. We've gone over this already-"

She smirked. "True."

"Yeah."

"What's the next question?"

"Okay, how you you classify the taxonomy of an organism?" Adrien frowned and re-read the question. "That's worded weirdly. But you know the concept."

"Oh! Is it kingdom, phylum, class, order, family, genus species?"

"Exactly." Adrien pulled out a new notecard. "What is one organelle that is present in plant cells but not animal cells."

"Uhh. Oh shoot. I know this." Marinette but her tongue. "Oh,it's the mitochondria- no it's the Chloroplasts, water vacuole?"

"Was that your answer or a new question?"

"Yes."

"You got it right." He gave her a thumbs up. "Two more."

"I'm ready. I was born ready."

"Okay, you might wanna draw this one out. It's a punnet square problem." Adrien read the problem aloud. "So, what's the chance of the flowers being blue?"

Marinette sketched out the possibilities on a piece of scratch paper. "It's 25%"

"Perfect."

"Whoo! One question left."

"Yep." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Do you want to maybe get coffee together sometime?"

"Yes!" Marinette blurted. "I mean, yeah sure. Sounds cool."

"Awesome."

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't a biology question."

"No." He smirked. "But it did have to do with chemistry."

"Holy -" Marinette gasped.

"What?"

"You're Chat Noir, aren't you?"


End file.
